1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of printing a reduction image after compensating for a line thickness of the reduction image.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a user performs a reduction printing operation by using an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a predetermined reduction ratio is set through a reduction print option in a printer driver installed in a host device. When the image forming apparatus receives image data, in which the reduction print option is set, the image forming apparatus performs the reduction printing operation by printing objects included in the image data after adjusting sizes of the objects by the predetermined ratio. That is, the sizes of the objects are reduced by the predetermined ratio according to the reduction print option. Here, the objects are included in the image data to be printed on a printing medium, and may include images and characters. When the reduction printing operation is performed, lines that are too narrow to be printed in the reduced objects are not printed, and thus, some parts of the objects may not be shown in the printed image. Therefore, when some parts of the objects are not printed on the printing medium, the user may not recognized the printed image, and thereby printing quality is degraded.